In A Flash, Green Met Blue
by StripedStrawberry
Summary: Matt/Mello. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Death Note..and if I did Matt would have gotten a hell load of screen time, and he would have married Mello :D**_

A sheet of white covered Winchester like a thick white blanket, laying its self upon the usual green grass outside. A redheaded teenage boy was staring out of a library window, a book clutched firmly in his grip, his green eyes fixed on the other children outside, playing snowball fights and attempting to make Snowmen. He chuckled quietly as he a saw a boy tumbling to the gorund, the force of the snowball knocking him clean onto the snow. He then dropped the book on the floor and sighed dramatically and moved his head to look at his blonde friend who was studying a book, a vacant expression etched upon his pale face. Matt studied his friend for a while, noticing the way the blonde bit his lip in concentration, the way he'd occasionally move his golden fringe away from his eyes, and the way he licked his lips when turning a page... Finally, when bordem finally consumed Matt, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mells, I'm bored" The redhead spoke in a monotone, glancing outside at the children again. The blonde looked up from the book, his blue eyes fixed on the redhead with an exasperated expression

"Then feel free to leave" Mello sighed, adverting his attention back the book, which in his opinion was boring the hell out of him

"I don't want to leave" Matt spoke again, mumbling a little. He sat up and walked over to the bookshelf and placed the book back on the shelf and then wandered back to Mello, flopping himself down bedside him.

"What do you want Matt?" Mello sighed, closing the book with a thud

_You_ Matt thought quickly, before shaking the thought out of his head quickly.

"I'm just bored..." Matt sighed. Mello rolled his eyes, entertaining his scarlet-haired friend proved especially difficult, annoyance filled Mello.

"Then leave" Mello glared, shooting daggers in Matts direction.

"Fine then" Matt sighed, and walked out the library feeling hurt. He left the double doors and made his way down the corridor and up the winding black stair-case of Wammys House, plodding along dis-contentedly. He walked past an open door, which was the play room, and saw lego towers, toppling on top of each other, each bright primary coloured brick stacked neatly upon each other, to make a piece of art. Matt stalked into the room, wanting to see more, marvelling at the beauty of the lego towers. He dodged by one, careful not to knock over the art, and then stopped, seeing a snow haired boy in the middle, his knee to his chest and he appeared to be playing with finger puppets, each puppet representing a person who lived in Wammys. He didn't seem to notice that Matt had walked into the room, but instead kept his head low. Matt stared at the boy for a while, watching him. The snow-haired boy occasionally began twirling his silver locks around his index finger, before speaking, his voice low and monotone, his eyes which where blank and grey, still planted to the ground

"Hello Matt"

Matt jumped in surprise, nearly knocking over a precariously placed lego tower

"Oh! Near, hey.." Matt stumbled, trying to pull himself back together

"Why are you not outside playing with the others?" Near inquired, still twirling a lock of hair around his finger

"I was studying with Mello in the library, but I got bored so I decided to go on a walk" Matt replied, sitting down on the floor next to Near, who still wasn't making eye contact with him at all, his blank eyes fixed on his finger puppets. Matt noticed a Mello finger puppet, one of Roger, one of L, and one of himself.

"You do not have a game console with you?" Near questioned. The corners of Matt's mouth tugged into a smile. Near pretty much knew everything about everyone, without the need for social interactions.

"Mello wouldn't let me take my DS into the library" Matt replied, crossing his legs. Near nodded.

"Must you do everything Mello tells you too?" Near inquired, twirling his hair even more round his finger

"Its better off that way..otherwise he has massive bitch-fits" Matt admitted, smirking. It did make him wonder though. He gave his goodbyes to Near, leaving him in his lego fortress and trudged down the long narrow hallways. He stopped by a window, the glass was intricate and colourful, Matt tried to remember the name of the special coloured glass..stained glass was it? Matt nodded at the thought and then looked out through the colourful rich hues and noticed how beautiful the snow looked through the kaleidoscopic glass. He spent three minutes or so, watching the snow fall and then he heard footsteps behind him. He jolted and looked around. Mello was standing behind him, a chocolate bar in his grip, his blonde hair tousled and his blue eyes shining.

"Hey Mells" Matt mumbled. Mello smirked and walked towards him, his thick black boots thumping against the wood.

"Have you finished having a strop yet?" Mello asked. Matt looked incredulously at the blonde, his mouth agape.

"You're the one who told me to go!" Matt yelled, anger filling him. He was sick of Mello twisting everything, of Mello controlling his every move

"Because you were being a little bitch about being bored!" Mello sniped. Matt rolled his eyes, he seriously could not be bothered to argue back

"Yeah sure" Matt muttered, a yawn following afterwards.

"So you want to go outside then or what..?" Mello grinned. Matt's green eyes glinted, smiling back at the blonde, happy Mello wasn't pissed off at him anymore

"Ah..I don't know Mells..I've got Bioshock Infinate to complete.." Matt joked, walking towards his best friend

"Shut it you" Mello grinned, wrapping his arm around Matt's shoulders

"Now lets see if we can get you in a wooly hat..."

* * *

**A/N: So..how was that? Was it good? Was it absolutely atrocious? Let me know..if you do you get a cookie..;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter may contain swearing..oh and Yaoi..lots and lots of Yaoi ;D **

"You little bastard!" Mello yelled, tumbling into the glistening white snow. Matt laughed at stood over his friend grinning, holding a snowball in his hands. Mello stood up and glared at the redhead, his eyes fixed, planning an attack on Matt, his brain scheming a plan

_If looks could kill_ Matt thought and shivered, pulling his red knitted hat on tighter.

"Aw come on Mells! Don't be such a sore loser!" Matt chuckled, distancing himself from the blonde as much as possible, secretly terrified of what the blonde was planning next. If he knew Mello, he knew it would be something evil and cunning. Matt gulped, seeing the murderous expression on Mello's face after he spoke those words

"I fucking show you a sore loser!" Mello yelled, and jumped up, his plan of attack being put into action. Matt jumped and ran, seeing Mello pounce after him like a tiger. Matt threw the snowball aimlessly, not hitting Mello and instead hitting an oak tree. His cursed underneath his breath and carried on running, his smoker lungs not helping his situation at all. Mello grinned as he sped after the redhead, silently thanking God for blessing him with agility. He chuckled and sped up, dashing through the snow, determined to catch Matt even if it was that last thing he did.

_Fucking psycho blonde_ Matt thought, not even daring to turn around to see if Mello was still on his trail. He began to get breathless and slowed down his pace, panting for oxygen. He suddenly felt a cold brush against his auburn hair, but felt nothing of it and then sped up his pace once more, heading for the assembly hall of Wammys. He passed Linda who was building a snowman with some of the other kids and she cast him a look of confusion before gluing a carrot to the snowmans face.

Mello's animal instincts took over him, feeling like he could take on the world, and smirked as he raced towards an old oak tree and saw a red woolen hat that was lying in the snow, obviously abandoned. Mello grinned as he realised it was Matts and murmured "I'm gonna get you Matty" and quickened his pace even more, his boots now full to the brim with crystal white snow, the cold aching his feet. He didn't care. He was Russian, he was built for the snow.

Matt collapsed by the building of Wammys and lied in the snow, face up and started panting heavily. He didn't care if Mello was gonna murder him now, his lungs where failing him anyway. He re-played the scene in his head of throwing the snowball right in Mellos face and chuckled through his panting. His best friend desevered it. Matt grinned up at the grey sky, the snow falling onto his face and hair. He shivered again. Something was missing. He brought his hand to his head and patted it

_Shit_ He thought. He had lost his hat. He knew that if Mello found it, he was probably close to catching him. He sighed and sat up, only to hear a low chuckle issuing from the distance

"Found you Matty!"

Matt jumped and saw Mello stalking towards him, a face of pure mischief etched on his features. Matt gulped and gazed at the blonde. White flecks of snow where in his corn-coloured hair, his cheeks rosy and red from the snow. He was a vision of pure beauty, and it took Matts breath away. It didn't last very long though, as Mello pinned him down to ground, putting his full body weight on Matts, his boots clunking against Matts flimsy converse

"Whose the sore loser now huh?!" Mello yelled, laughing afterwards, his face inches away from Matts. Matt gasped and squirmed under Mello's weight

"S-still you!" Matt struggled, and turned his face onto Mellos.

In a flash, green met blue.

Electricity sparked from the two of them, their eyes searching each others souls. In a flash, Mello forgot about wanting to get revenge on Matt, instead allowed himself to get lost in Matts emerald orbs. Suddenly, Matt couldn't stand it no longer and pressed his frozen lips against Mellos, kissing them furiously in a heat of pure passion. Mello's body froze.

Matt was kissing him.

His mind spun. Matt, his best friend, his partner in crime, was pressing his lips against his own. And Mello relished it, responding to the kiss immediately kissing the redhead back passionately, his chapped lips warming up Matt's frozen ones. He slipped his tongue into Matt's mouth, dominating the kiss. Matt allowed Mello's tongue to enter, and slid his own into Mello's, tasting chocolate and..Mello. He let Mello take control, his body warming up, the snow seeming almost irrelevant now. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Mello's neck, pulling him closer, making sure there was no gaps between them. Mello smiled into the kiss, happy that finally, Matt was his. The amount of times he had thought about telling the redhead how he wanted to be so much more than friends, he much he cared about him, even though at times he didn't show it. He just wanted Matt to be his. And now he was.

Matt lost himself, pressing his body tighter to Mello's, his mind exploding with sheer want. Finally, he had the blonde all to himself, he didn't have to stare at him for all those long hours, wondering if Mello ever felt the same way. And it turned out, he did.

They broke apart, both of them gasping for oxygen.

"Well that was unexpected" Mello panted, smiling at the redhead. Matt chuckled and Mello rolled off of him, sitting up in the snow, gazing at the sun-set. It couldn't have been more perfect.

"Yeah" Matt grinned, he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks

"I had no idea..you..well.." Mello said awkwardly

"Yeah.." Matt repeated, his head still in a daze

"For how long?" Mello asked again

"A long time now Mells.." Matt replied, blushing furiously

"Me too.." Mello admitted, grinning at Matt

"Still mad at me for throwing a snowball at you?" Matt asked

"Nah..I'm over it" Mello smirked, getting up and brushing snow from him, and held a hand out to Matt. Matt accepted it, and stood up and was pleased when Mello didn't let go of it, their fingers interlocking

"How come?" Matt inquired, as the began trudging in the snow, back into Wammy's, holding hands, the sunset falling behind them, casting an orange glow over the white ground

"Because you look cute when you blush"


End file.
